


Ask Sans

by Dillantheboss08



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:31:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dillantheboss08/pseuds/Dillantheboss08
Summary: Ever had a question for sans? then ask it here and you'll be sure to get answered, Put the ask in the comments.





	

"heya kiddos, frisk decided it was a good idea to do a ask thing. ask away i guess"


End file.
